


the taste of vancouver

by bluejenos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejenos/pseuds/bluejenos
Summary: Donghyuck swears there's no thing in the world that tastes better than Vancouver and Mark swears the moon is jealous of him for being the one with the sun in his mouth right now.





	the taste of vancouver

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue of [**kissing the sun under the moon**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261961)

When they decided to move to Canada, it was Donghyuck's idea, to found a place in Mark's hometown, since Mark never stopped to talk how much he missed the country.

 

Mark was the first to go, because he wanted to find the perfect place to them. So when he found it with his brother's help, he called Donghyuck right after. Saying the proprietary told everything would be ready in 1 week, so they could move in.

It was on a hotel- 24th floor -and the view was really breathtaking. The city lights of Vancouver with the snow-capped mountains on the horizon making it a prestigious place to live.

 

When the 1 week wait was over, Donghyuck packed some of his clothes, since Mark told it was not necessary to bring anything else and they could ask to Donghyuck's brother bring the rest of his clothes.

And when the airplane landed, Donghyuck started to feel the anxiety growing inside him. They planned about this "live together and share the same bed" thing for years and now it was really happening.

 

It took almost 1 hour to get to the hotel where they would lived from this day on.

“i'm here baby” it was around 03AM when Donghyuck called Mark, hanging up right after Mark saying he was coming down.

Donghyuck sat down at the entrance and put his head between his knees, hugging his backpack. Just waiting for Mark. And not even 10 minutes after, he felt a warmth embracing him from behind "hi baby... i missed you" Mark said in a low voice kissing Donghyuck's nape right after, making his body shiver.

Donghyuck intertwined their hands and brought Mark's palm to his mouth, giving a peck "i missed you more" he murmured.

Mark gently pressed Donghyuck over his body, hugging him, and buried his head at the nape of his neck. Giving light kisses over it, then brought his mouth to his ear "wanna see our home?" he asked in a low tone just enough to Donghyuck hear.

Donghyuck stood up and turned his body on Mark's embrace and pressed a kiss on his cheekbone, then his jaw and finally his lips. The softness making Mark's heart flip inside of his chest and scream for more, "show me" he whispered on his lips and pulled back, holding his hand and waiting for Mark lead them inside the building.

But not before Mark take his blunt out of his pocket and light up, inhaling as he tilted his head back a little and then leaned forward. Donghyuck already knows so he also lean in, opening his mouth a little letting Mark exhaling in his mouth. They did it more two times until Donghyuck take the blunt from Mark's hand, putting a little of saliva at the tip of his fingers and erasing the blunt "that's enough. i don't wanna enjoy this night while we're high. i wanna enjoy every second and feel everything..." he grabbed Mark's hip and squeezed "in my right mind state". So Mark waisted no time in putting it back in his pocket- they can have fun with this tomorrow -and lead Donghyuck inside the building.

 

And in less than a minute, they were under the bright florescent lights of the elevator as Donghyuck shoved Mark in and backed him into the corner. 

Donghyuck was the one to lead the kiss, as he basically forced his tongue into Mark's mouth and Mark responded to his eagerness by grabbing his hips and pulled him closer so their bodies could be closer together. Donghyuck moved his hand from Mark's jaw, letting them to just slid under his shirt and across his abdomen. Mark's stomach twitched in response at the contact and his breath hitched shortly as Donghyuck traced his tongue to his neck, letting his hands travel to Mark's back as he bit and let wet kisses all over his neck.

Mark bit his lips, feeling hard to control his actions as he squeezed hard Donghyuck's waist "Hyuck..." was the only thing Mark managed to say, and Donghyuck smirked crashed their lips together after hearing the way his name came out with a moan from Mark's mouth.

Donghyuck pressed his body into Mark's like he was trying to fuse into a single being. He was lost in another universe now. So fucking in love that he didn't care if the elevator doors opened with people in the other side seeing what they were doing. He clung to Mark, wedged his knee between his thighs and let him feel how out of control Mark made him.

And Mark was melting on Donghyuck, who sucked his tongue and gave slight bites on his lower lip, pulling out soft moans from him. “fuck” Mark gasped, drawing his head back to rest against the elevator wall. His chest rose and fell against Donghyuck's, trying to catch his breath.

 

The elevator doors opened and this time it was Mark pulling Donghyuck, leading him to their apartment, where Donghyuck let him press his body against the door and kiss him like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Like Donghyuck was the air he needed to breathe.

“we’re so fucked if we wake someone up” Donghyuck laughed breathlessly as Mark's lips trailed across his jaw and down his neck.

“our apartment was the first to be finished to move in. we're gonna be the only ones in this floor for the next two weeks” Mark said as he opened his mouth to run his tongue along Donghyuck's neck and one of his hands got the keys in his pocket to open the door.

Donghyuck began to squirm at the contact so Mark placed his free hand on the small of Donghyuck's back in an attempt to hold him in place. And Mark taked his time as he kisses and bites lightly all over Donghyuck's neck, making the skin under his lips raise with goosebumps. His lips going up, brushing into Donghyuck's skin to met his ear.

“damn, Mark" Donghyuck managed to breathe out as they walk inside without broke the skin contact, and Mark slams the door “you’re too much” his chest going up and down fast as he try to catch some air.

Mark pulled away from Donghyuck's ear and met his eyes “you need a second or something?” he asked breathless, starting to feel worried if he was going too fast to Donghyuck's taste.

Donghyuck looked him deep in the eyes, and his gaze was screaming for more. So without saying a word, he answered Mark by leaning in and pressing their lips again.

But Mark broke the kiss to pull his lips back into Donghyuck's neck and Donghyuck shivered as he felt Mark softly bite at his neck, and felt his pants tighten as he grew hard from how much attention Mark was giving to his neck.

 

Mark leaded them slowly and carefully to the sofa, laying down and allowing Donghyuck to stay above him.

Wanting to move on from this point by fear that he wouldn’t last long if Mark continued these one-sided advances, Donghyuck grabbed Mark's nape with one hand while the other was supporting him on the sofa, and pressed himself towards Mark, starting to grind against him in an attempt to put them on equal footing. Mark responded and returned the gesture, rubbing their hard against each other as their kiss get romantically slow and deep.

Donghyuck loved how Mark tasted. Like fresh mint, something that cold burn for being so cold. But at the same time he tasted like fresh sweet strawberry's, and it drive Donghyuck crazy how addictive his taste was. It's been 6 years and Donghyuck never gets tired of Vancouver's taste. He never gets tired of this fucking Vancouver boy who stole his heart and who's gonna marry him.

"you taste so good" Donghyuck whispered in his lips, causing goosebumps down Mark's body after sucking his tongue and making him shiver, "do you like it... don't you?" he sucked his tongue again, biting his lower lip right after and going down to his neck. "yes" Mark said, eyes closing in pleasure as his jaw slacked. He found it rather difficult to communicate properly as Donghyuck suck his collarbone and licked the spots after biting and letting hickeys, claiming him.

Mark pulled him forward into another kiss as he rolled them over, trapping Donghyuck beneath him, pinning his hands above his head. But slowly releasing Donghyuck's wrists, as he got hypnotized by the vision in front of him.

Donghyuck biting harshly his lower lip while his gaze was fixed in Mark's lips as if he was begging Mark to let him dive in his lips and kiss him until he lost his breath.

Mark leaned down “do you know,” he breathed into Donghyuck's ear, one hand trailing up his thigh and squeezing harshly “how fucking beautiful you are right now?” he whispered and bit Donghyuck's earlobe, feeling him opening his legs even more to let him lean in and get completely closer. "you're mine" Mark breathed, carding his fingers through Donghyuck's hair, jerking his hips once into Donghyuck's "and i'm yours", his breath caused Donghyuck to tense before he quickly stuck his tongue into Donghyuck's ear.

Donghyuck immediately let out a startled moan before basically melted in his arms. The lights were turned off, but he knows his face is colored a bright red, as his eyes closed tightly in both nervousness and anticipation. Mark licked the shell of Donghyuck's ear which drew out a quiet whimper from Donghyuck.

“Mark—” Donghyuck gasped, throwing his head against the sofa. The pure pleasure of having Mark's mouth back on his, whirled into a dizzying haze of warmth and electricity.

They intertwined their hands and for a moment they could swear the world had stopped. The open window bringing the autumn breeze inside, less and less lights of the city turned on and more and more stars in the sky shining with the moon, being the only thing bringing light to the living room, while the fire of their bodies colliding with each other.

Without broke the kiss, Mark holded Donghyuck's hands tightly and leaned on his knees that were in the space between Donghyuck's legs, using his body to pull and sit them.

Mark straightened his legs and Donghyuck climbed into his laps. He holded Donghyuck's waist, squeezing it and making Donghyuck move his hips against his in a slow pace, just enough to tease each other.

Their lips part slightly in pleasure and Mark bought one hand to Donghyuck's face, his thumb grazes over Donghyuck's lower lip just slightly. The tremble, heavy and panting breathing showing how much it was getting difficult for them to control themselves inside their clothes.

"i love you" Donghyuck whispered and his lips brushes on Mark's thumb, kissing his digital and leaning on the touch when Mark brought his hand to Donghyuck's cheek, stroking gently as he opened his eyes to look at Donghyuck.

The lights coming from outside making him look more ethereal than he already is. And Mark felt surreal the fact that his heart beat the same way- to be honest even more strong at each day, for the same boy. He felt goosebumps as Donghyuck opens his eyes and look at him the same way from when they had their first kiss in theirs 16- after a 'truth or dare' game and never stopped to look at him like that since that day.

Donghyuck's eyes bringers so much passion, peace and serenity to Mark and it makes his heart beat so fast that hurts. "i love you more" he whispered back and Donghyuck felt his entire body shiver with the way Mark's voice runned into his ears. He couldn't control the soft smile that made way to his lips.

Donghyuck brought his hands to Mark's nape and his fingers gently caressed his hair down here, making Mark lean his head back and close his eyes to get lost in Donghyuck's touch.

Mark's hands made way to his hip, and he was tempted to grab Donghyuck's shirt and pull up. So he did, after Donghyuck gave him his permission by bringing his head back up to look at him. Slowly he took Donghyuck's shirt off, revealing his skin that glowed slightly, being kissed by the moonlight. And Mark is sure the moon is jealous of him being the one blessed to have the sun so close, just to himself.

Donghyuck liked his lips and without break the eye contact, he pulled Mark shirt off too. And fire isn't even close of what they were feeling. It was a mix of ice, fire, gold, metal, and an inside storm while butterflies danced in their stomachs.

Mark traced Donghyuck's skin with the tip of his fingers, making Donghyuck melt and swallow dry as Mark straightened his back, leaning foward and being inches from his lips "i want you" Mark whispered "i want you all night. all day. for all my life".

And there, the time speed had slowed down. Donghyuck felt everything around them in slow motion as he leaned in, closing the small gap between them and pressed their lips together.

 

Donghyuck's slow and lazy kisses turned harsher. Demanding. His teeth tugged on Mark's bottom lip, licking it and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Both desiring and craving to feel more the fucking love they had for each other.

Mark hold Donghyuck's thighs, making him put his legs around his waist and then, he rose up and walked them to their room.

After entering the room, he slowly and gently laid Donghyuck on the bed and used one of his hands to support on the mattress as the other, came down to unzip their pants.

 

Their veins were like live wires, humming and sparking under their skin. Driving them forward, and making them getting lost in their own galaxy until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> please, ignore typos/grammar errors.


End file.
